User blog:Ddawg1227/One day -To Max.
One day I'm gonna wake up and you're gonna be right there next to me where you belong and should forever stay. One day you can carry me downstairs as I make a silly face the whole way to the kitchen and you can show off your cooking skills to me, or we can settle on a bowl of lucky charms. One day I'll pick out what you wear for the day and I'll wear whatever cute outfit I'll have been waiting 12 hours to walk around and do whatever with you in, and you'll have to tolerate my hour long showers and my overly time consuming beautifying process, and you'll nag about me wearing makeup. One day I won't have to wear makeup to feel pretty because you'll have told me I was beautiful anyways and I'll force you to feel handsome, I'll never stop until I make you feel handsome and loved. One day we'll run down a flight of stairs or two, one after the other and hop out the door into one of our cars and just be completely happy with going anywhere while I sing to the radio and you sing along too, and throw our heads back laughing like kids. One day we'll go to the grocery store and we'll be able to pull out money of our own that we made with hard work, long hours staying away from eachother, and you'll be walking through just grabbing necessary food items and yelling at me to stop asking for ice cream and redbulls while I just take selfies of us on my new phone that I'll have gotten. One day we'll go back home, put our food down and start cooking up some food for everyone while music plays, and we'll stop in the middle of it and just dance to it laughing until someone stumbles in on us and we get embarassed and continue cooking. One day when that's done and we're getting ready for bed you'll make me blush when you grab me from behind and kiss my neck driving me insane, and I'll just say I love you over and over again to get you to stop before I freak out, but I know you won't and I go along with loving the feeling of your lips on my skin and your touch. One day you'll teach me how to love better by not saying anything, but staring into my eyes as I stare back, and slowly lean in to kiss me, and we'll lose ourselves in an endless fantasy that we never thought would happen to any of us. One day I'll be sitting on a couch, in a resteraunt, at my family's house, in the car, and you'll suddenly tell me I love you out of nowhere, and repeat yourself while I smile and say it back, but you tell me that I dont understand, and you pull out the ring that was so heavily weighing down in your pocket, that we've been waiting for for so long, and I'll cry uncontrollably and cover my face trying to stop it but I won't be able to, and you'll tell me that you want forever with me, and I'll say yes and throw myself on you. One day I'll be in a store with my mom and cousins and friends putting on dresses and I'll find that one out of one hundred and start crying because I'll feel pretty and I won't know if you'll think I'm pretty in it. One day when you're upset I'm going to be there to stop your tears, and whisper sweet little things in your ear and hold you, gently kissing your cheek, and before long you'll feel better and kiss me back, and in that moment we'll realize how badly we need eachother and that we can't go on another day without eachother's touch, and we'll lose ourselves throughout the night, waking up the next day in eachother's arms. One day I'll come to you crying and the girls will be with me smiling like idiots, you'll ask What's wrong and I'll be crying so hard I won't be able to speak, and you don't know what's going on until I manage out a 'Daddy' to you. One day we'll have little kids running around the place like monkies with the green eyes and the cute little dimples, a girl coloring and playing with her princess toys and the boys running around with underwear or God knows what on their heads. One day they'll grow up and go to college and meet people like we met eachother, and fall in love and get married and have kids and make us grandparents, and we'll be with eachother to watch it and cry as it all happens. One day we'll be holding eachother saying I never want to let go and we'll tell eachother that Its okay to let go, and that we'll be right here, and that we love eachother more than anything in the world, and we'll cry and kiss eachother again. One day we'll see eachother. One day I'll hold you. One day I'll kiss you softly, and never let it break. One day I'll make the tears and the hurting go away. One day you'll pull out a ring. One day we'll get married. One day we'll have kids. One day we'll be old farts together. One day Ill finally be able to hear your voice and see you and say, ' ' I love you. Category:Blog posts